It has been suggested that some patients with sleep disorders may have an increase in the amount of a particular protein called cytokine IL-6. In this study, the investigators are interested in assessing the changes in 24-hour levels of IL-6 and several stress related hormones such as cortisol, ACTH and catecholamines.